


Nothing Else Matters

by wildfrancium



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hook-Up, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Trans Character, trans adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Adam and Kent meet up at a bar and decide to go home together to make out.





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of sex, but no sex happens in this one shot. Just kissing. 
> 
> Also, catch me ignoring fics I should be working on.

The things Adam did for his friends. He would have normally headed home with Ransom to watch the Bruins, but he’d been talked into going to karaoke night at the gay club he frequented with some friends. 

He was a good sport and didn’t check the score that often. He sang his fill and then more because everyone liked when he sang. If he could, he’d hog the stage and put on a show. That was how it was in his house anyway. He’d just gone for Thanksgiving and being with his sisters again had been a nonstop sing along. 

The club was switching gears, getting ready for the night owls and insomniacs. The music was already deeper and the air warmer. 

Adam sipped his drink. Most people he’d been there with were gone, but he’d decided to stick around, flirt with the bartender a little like always and maybe dance when he was sure no one was looking. The Bruins had won so a little extra celebrating was in order. 

“Hey uh, sorry, but are you Adam Birkholtz?” someone was asking his and Adam turned on his stool only to end up face to face with Kent Parson. 

He blamed the alcohol for his mouth dropping open in shock.

“Uh yeah?” he said. While Kent had shown up at the Haus while Adam was in college, they hadn’t ever really spoken. 

“Oh uh I’m Kent Parson,” Kent said holding his hand out. Adam shook it slightly confused. This Parson seemed so deflated and off.

“Oh you lost tonight,” Adam said dumbly and Kent shrugged, but took a seat and ordered a drink. 

“Can’t win them all,” Kent said playing with his straw. “Even after all this time a loss still hurts though. Do you still play?”

“Not really,” Adam said. “College was as far as I was going to get. Back then it sucked, but I’m fine now. I’ve helped run clinics and stuff at Samwell and in the Bruins off season. For kids and stuff.”

Kent nodded along. “This is weird to say, but I was one of the ones who backed you from the NHL. I went to meetings and did press and everything when all the you can play stuff actually mattered. Is that weird to say? I’m sorry if it is,” Kent laughed. Adam shook his head and smiled.

“No I know. I kept track of everyone who backed it and fought for my right to play. I always told myself it would never actually work even though Samwell said they wanted me and that they’d go to the board and everything to get it approved. I put off college for an entire year waiting. I still can’t believe I played.”

“I’m glad you got to. A boy is a boy and should be on the mens team.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Adam said raising his half empty glass. Kent clinked glasses with him and took a long drink. When he set his glass down he looked over at the growing mass of people on the dance floor and sighed. 

“After a loss, I really just want to make out a little and cuddle. Have someone to hold me while I sleep, you know?” he said, eyes flashing. Adam swallowed and nodded. 

“You were one of the last people I’d have thought liked boys though,” Adam said. Kent shrugged again. 

“Boys are just one of many things I like,” Kent said. “Clubs are hard though because everyone wants to fuck and yeah some morning blow jobs can be arranged, but being fucked after a game? Hurts more than you’d think.”

Adam snorted, taking another drink. “I’ll make out with you.”

Kent smirked. “Am I one of your dirty hockey fantasies, Birkholtz?” he asked. Adam laughed. 

“I mean, who wouldn’t fantasize about you?”

“That’s what I like to hear. Stroke my ego,” Kent groaned, leaning close to Adam. “But yeah let’s make out. I’ll get the uber. Can we go to your house?” 

“Apartment and yeah that’s fine,” Adam said setting down a tip for the drinks. Kent took Adam’s hand.

“Come on Holtzy,” he said playfully. Adam rolled his eyes, but followed Kent into the frigid night. 

 

 

 

Kent hung up his coat and then started stripping out of his suit. Adam watched him. “I thought you said only morning sex?” he said as Kent quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and pulled his tie off. 

“I hate suits and I hate cuddling in a suit even more,” Kent said only relaxing when he was down to his boxers. 

“I really can’t believe you’re standing in my apartment nearly naked,” Adam said shaking his head. Kent picked up his clothes and tossed Adam a seductive look.

“Feel free to strip down too, Holtzy,” Kent said and headed into the apartment. Adam laughed to himself and followed. He showed Kent the bedroom and his unmade bed. Kent took a moment to look at the photos Adam had hanging on the wall and then sat on the bed. 

Adam took his clothes off and climbed into bed in his boxers. Kent was on him the instant he took his glasses off, lips soft but insistent. “God I love big, strong, hairy men,” Kent groaned into Adam’s mouth. Adam sighed happily and Kent licked into his mouth. 

Kent felt rather small in Adam’s hands. But the way his muscles moved under Adam’s touch was perfect. Hard and sharp in all the right places. 

Kent moved to straddle Adam, nipping at his jaw and kissing down his neck while playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Kent kissed down, lips moving lower and hand dragging over Adam’s scarred chest. Kent moved back up and hovered over his lips. 

“Sorry, I get gropey when people have nice bodies and especially when they have nice pecs.” Adam answered him with a hungry kiss. Kent’s hands were fire that burned his skin. They dug into Adam’s muscle, dragged through his chest hair over his nipples and faded scars. 

Adam was lost in Kent’s lips. The slow push of his tongue and relaxed nature of each filthy kiss. Adam felt almost light headed, but chased after Kent whenever he moved away for a breath. 

His hands were sweaty against Kent’s back, feeling the bend and move of his spine. 

Kent hands went back to Adam’s hair and threaded through it slowly while Adam pulled one hand up to cup Kent’s jaw. He reached up further into Kent’s hair and Kent moaned into Adam’s mouth.

“Fuck you’re good at kissing,” Kent said with a yawn. Adam’s eyes went to his lips, sticky with spit and plump and swollen. He kissed Kent again, long and slow. 

“I think it’s bedtime,” he whispered. Kent nodded, yawning again and rolling out of Adam’s lap. He craned his neck for one last kiss before Adam settled behind him and threw an arm over Kent’s side. Adam pulled the blankets up. “This good?”

“Mhmm,” Kent murmured sinking back into Adam and tugging the arm around him tighter. “Goodnight Holtzy.”

“It’s Holster,” Adam said with a quiet laugh. 

“Mm like Holtzy more,” Kent mumbled. Adam let out another quiet laugh and kissed the top of Kent’s head. 

“Goodnight Kent,” he whispered even though he could tell he’d already fallen asleep.


End file.
